pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapedia
This wiki is about the PSP game serie Patapon We Encourage You To Help Out! Patapon Units There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army that are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are nine unit types in the game. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle, as well as a Hero Patapon, but only in Patapon 2. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game.....see more) Previously....Minigames, Patapon 1 Weapons, Patapon 2 Materials *Official Patapon Site *PSN Patapon Forum *Awesome Resource Site Forums - - - - Administrators - Welcome to the an Patapon database that ! Click to be directed to the site map In this wiki, started in July, 2008, we are currently working on . You can help us by contributing! Apply HERE if you wish to become a staff in this wiki. ; Patapon Information * All Weapons * Patapon Species (Rarepons) * All Items * Missions * Patapon Units * Patapon Gameplay * Patapon Enemies and Bosses * Minigame * Ka-ching ; Patapon 2 Information * Evolution Map * Patapon 2 Materials * Hero Patapons * Patapon 2 Missions * Patapon 2 Weapons * Tips * Patapon 2 Rarepons ; Media * Patapon Images * Patapon 2 Images * Patapon Videos * PSP Wallpapers * Patapon Wiki:Sandbox ;June 17, 2010 :Patapon 3 will be released in NA September 4th, 2010 Yumipon ;February 27, 2010 :Awards system now in place in Patapedia -FrAnKzZz-RaTh- ;February 16, 2010 :Userbox system now in place in Patapedia. [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] ;February 2, 2010 :User:Sandflyer83 has been made a new bureaucrat of Patapedia. [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] ;January 21, 2010 :User:Sandflyer83 has been made a new administrator of Patapedia.-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- ;January 3, 2010 :Please help to make the Hero page and all page that connected to the page such as Masks and Komupons a proper and complete article. -Rathaxe ;January 1, 2010 :To my fellow Patapedians: Happy New Year! I am proud to anounce the creation of the first offical "Category Tree." It is for all Items, and can be found at the page "Category:Items" (Can't make a link). It you would like to help out, (and you should) refer to the talk page of the page I named. -I iz guy ;December 30, 2009 :User:I iz guy has been made the new Bureaucrat of Patapon Wiki. - Rathaxe ;December 28, 2009 :User:I iz guy has been made the new administrator of Patapon Wiki. - Yumipon ;October 21, 2009 :Please help with the effort to give all nine classes a proper article. -I iz guy ;March 15, 2009 :Patapon 2 has been announced for release May, 10th, 2009 - Yumipon ;March 10, 2009 :Yumipon was made the temporary admin - Yumipon ;February 17, 2009 :Refined Patapon Units, and 10 new articles added to the Patapon Wiki. - Yumipon ;December 14, 2008 :New Patapon 2 don chaka leaks added to the Patapon Wiki. - PataPwn ;July 17, 2008 :Patapon 2 has been announced for release alongside Loco Roco 2. — PitchBlack696 What brings you to Patapon 2? Just wanna try some game and addicted to Patapon 2 A friend told me to play this game and i loving it i buyed one accidentally but i grew liking it Wanted to continue playing from Patapon ---FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 01:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Liked Polls?,Put your ideas HERE! Check out the Polls before this one!Here,And you can still vote too! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Items